Cherry Pop!
by Lovely-Ice
Summary: Sakura is a troubled girl who's in need of help, not only does she need a job, but she had to pay off her families debt before somthing bad would happen. and her job is what? SakuXMulti
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hellooooooo people! this the new CHERRY POP! a story i did over the summer but didn't really finish it untill now. and i know i'm suppose to do highschool twist, but you know what? I am, theres gonna be like two chapters at the same time. thanks to my helping person who you do not need to know)**

Sakura: Enjoy! -blush-

Deidara: so kawaii -glomps with alot of hearts-

"Sakura you should move out, it's no use staying there if your miserable" A girl's voice spoke softly.

"I should, but...I don't want to leave them when they're suffering with money problems" The other girl whispered. Moving her pink hair out of her face. Tears staining her cheek.

"Sakura......." the girl looked at her friend, eyes fill with concern.

"Ino I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I have to do this. I'm gonna work and try getting enough money to rent a apartment for me and pay off my parents debt" Sakura said determinedly wiping the tears of her face with her shirt. Ino sighed and smiled slightly, glad that her best friend was feeling better.

"you know I kinda envy you, Sakura. Your always looking on the bright side and care more about other people then yourself . I wish I did that more, then maybe I'd get a nickname like 'sweet flower' like you" Ino laughed patting the pink haired girl's back. Making her fall off her chair.

"Sakura?" Ino said looking around, then averting her eyes to the floor to find a spiral eyed pink haired girl.

"Sakura!?" Ino yelled, running around panicking.

**-morning-**

Bright light entered the room and shined on a certain pink haired girl's face, waking up she yawned and looked at the room confused, why was she in ino's room.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake, yeah" A deep voice said. Sakura jumped up startled.

"Who are you?" she squeaked. The boy chuckled and sat at the foot of the bed. An amused smirk on his face.

"I'm Deidara. Ino's older brother" he replied, laughing when he saw her thinking face. She looked at him and inwardly smacked her forehead Duh, it was quite obvious that he was her brother! The blond hair covering one eye, part of it tied into a ponytail, and sky blue eyes, they could be twins if you looked at them close enough. She blushed slightly, sitting up on the bed rubbing her head, laughing nervously.

"I'm Sakura" she said quietly. Deidara nodded, motioning her to wait a moment. Then turned towards the door.

"Hey Piggy, she's awake, yeah!" he yelled, Sakura covered her ears. As Ino ran into the room slamming the door open.

"Sakura!" she yelled glomping the poor girl. Hearts flying everywhere.

"Sis, is she the one you were talking about on the phone, cause if she is then you really saved us" Ino looked at her older brother and grinned, nodding energetically. Sakura looked confused.

"Huh?" Deidara laughed. Trying to pat her head, but pulled it back when his annoying sister growled at him, hugging the pink haired girl protectively. They glared at each other. Deidara breaking it first turned to Sakura, his eyes softening.

"Ino told me you needed a job, so she called me to see if the place I worked at needed new people, and lucky for you we needed a lot of new people" He grinned. Sakura's eyes widened, and turned towards her best friend who was still hugging her.

"You did that for me?" Ino looked up and nodded, smiling.

"Anything for my bestfriend!" Sakura smiled, tears running down her face.

"Sakura don't cry" Ino yelled, panicking again.

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Sakura said laughing. Deidara smiled.

"So are you interested, we could really use your help" he said looking at her hopefully, wishing her answer would be yes. Even though he only knew her for a few minutes he had to say he was attracted to her, she had a warm, innocent aura around her that made him want to hug her.

"What kind of work is it?" Sakura asked looking over ino's shoulder.

"It's a modeling company" he said instantly.

"M-modeling?" she asked hesitantly. Deidara nodded.

"Don't worry it's not something inappropriate, if it makes you feel better I'm one of the models, and my friend is the owner of the building". Sakura sighed, relieved.

"Sakura you remember, that magazine I showed you It's the place you'll be working at!" Ino smiled showing her the magazine again.

"So I'll be working at Akatsuki?" Sakura said shocked. Ino and Deidara nodded. Sakura fainted again.

"Sakura, (Yeah)!".

Me: please review, thanks you lovely bunch of peoples!


	2. author's note:read cause it's good news!

A/N: hey dudes, well I'm at the hell hole we call school again, but iif I want to be a mangaka artist then I have to be good at art and English plus math. Ugh…at least its well worth it. So the reason I'm writing this authors not for cherry pop is because I wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter will be up soon. Yay! LOL so stay tune for the next Cherry POP!


End file.
